


Mine For the Night

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Dom/sub Play, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's just smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: After being separated for two months, Jon and Damian show each other just how much they missed each other.aka it's just smut
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525499
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Mine For the Night

Damian let out a breathy sigh, staring out over the twinkling lights of metropolis.

It had been a long few weeks. He had been out on missions with his family, then when he got back, he ended up having to cover parts of Gotham for Bruce, who had gone to space with the Justice League. And then after that, Damian got sent on  _ yet another _ mission and was gone in Europe for two weeks.

He had just gotten home twenty minutes ago, and the apartment was oddly dark.

He had been living with Jon, his amazing boyfriend, for several years now. Since Jon moved out for college at nineteen, they had shared an apartment, and it had been, for the most part, amazing. They fought a lot more than either of them would be willing to admit to anyone, but things had worked out so far. 

The apartment wasn’t terribly large. But it was nice, and on the higher end of apartments in Metropolis anyway. Nice exposed brick walls, an open living floor plan, two bed, and one very large bathroom. It was amazing for them and their current stage of life, and Damian had long ago stopped thinking of the manor as his home. This was his home.

But currently his home was cold and dark and empty.

Jon had been gone on a summer trip with some of his college friends. Damian had been supposed to go but because of all his missions, he had ended up having to call off. Originally he had planned to just meet them in Australia, but then he kept having things stack up, so he hadn’t been able to. And then after his trip, Jon had gotten called away to go with Kyle Rayner on an outer space mission in place of Clark, so they had just missed seeing each other.

It had been almost two months since he had seen his boyfriend. Two months since he had been able to hug and kiss him. Two months since they’d had sex.

Sure they’d talked while they were seperated, texting at least once a day, calling whenever they were both free, hell even some phone sex had happened in there. But it just wasn’t quite the same thing. Not when you were used to smacking your boyfriend in the middle of the night because he was snoring, or getting surprise hugs while you’re in the middle of making dinner. And it wasn’t even that hard for people like them to go see each other. They could just never get away from their other duties.

Damian sighed again, pushing off of the window frame and straightening, sliding the window shut. He turned and looked back through the apartment, only a living room lamp illuminating the place.

Well, if nothing else, he would go take a shower, and then he could crash in bed. He was ready for some decent sleep in  _ his _ bed. His high quality, very expensive bed that was incredibly comfortable and significantly better than any bed he had slept in over the past two months.

His shower was fairly long, just letting the hot steam run over him, soothing his achy joints as much as it could. He stumbled out, skin hot and almost steaming, and just wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out. He needed a snack before going to bed. Even as much as his body craved to be asleep, it needed fuel.

The apartment was much brighter when he stepped out of the bathroom then it had been when he went in. He stopped, tilting his head and glancing around, looking for the nearest weapon. It wouldn’t be the first time one of his siblings had broken in. But they had all been fairly busy, as far as he was aware, and he doubted it was any of Jon’s family. (Though he wouldn’t put it past Lois to know how to break into their apartment. Or to even just have the code. Jon probably told her.)

But then his eyes focused on the tall figure in the kitchen, and immediately his fingers fell from the vase he had been about to pick up. His heart ticked up a few paces, and he just stared. 

“J-jon?” He asked softly.

The figure turned from where he was getting something from the fridge, and once the door shut, Damian could see his face so much better.

Sure enough, Jon was standing in the kitchen, still dressed in his uniform, though his cape and boots had been discarded by the window. Damian instantly located those once he realized they were missing.

“Hey,” Jon called back, though he sounded a little breathy too. 

Damian rushed over, all but throwing himself at Jon, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. Jon’s strong arms slid around Damian’s back, tugging him close, the course material of his uniform an interesting sensation against the sensitive scars on his back. They pulled away after a second, just looking at each other. Damian reached up to cup Jon’s face.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Jon mumbled, his dark blue eyes flickering down, lingering on Damian’s bare chest. “I see I came home at a good time.”

“Shut up,” Damian muttered, tugging him back down and kissing him again, filthier this time, mouths open.

Jon hummed and stepped forwards, pressing Damian into the counter, hands sliding onto his hips, pushing him back even more. The edge of the counter top was sharp in his back but he didn’t worry about it, just focused on Jon’s tongue in his mouth, sucking on it and holding onto him tightly.

“Fuck,” Damian gasped out, pushing Jon off as his lungs started burning. 

Jon chuckled, squeezing into Damian’s hip bones almost enough to be painful. 

“When did you get back?” Jon asked, even as he lightly kissed Damian’s cheeks and jaw. 

“Just an hour ago.”

“Hmm, good.”

“When’d you get back to Earth?”

“Earlier this morning. I spent the whole day debriefing.”

Damian was silent for a moment, catching Jon’s mouth again and kissing him as he thought. Then he smirked into the kiss, sliding his hands down onto Jon’s chest.

“Stuck in meetings all day?” he confirmed, pulling away and leaning in to nuzzle at Jon’s neck.

His body was thrumming with need. His attention was solely on Jon. He wanted Jon. 

“Yeah, it sucked. I think my back is still in spasms from sitting in those damn chairs.”

Damian hummed again, then he pushed forwards off the counter, rolling his hips into Jon’s, getting a groan with that singular action. He rose up on tiptoes, to whisper in his ear. 

“Isn’t that awful.”

And then he ducked out from between Jon. Fast enough that Jon, a little dumbfounded, didn’t catch him. He turned to watch Damian walk over to the cabinets, pulling it open to look inside for a snack, though he expected most of their food was expired by now. His towel was riding dangerously low and he knew that. Jon stood on the other side of the kitchen, staring at him.

“Two months.”

“Hm?”

“We’re separated for two months and you’re gonna be a cock tease?”

Damian glanced over at him, smirking. 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh you little fuck-”

Damian darted out of the way when Jon lunged to grab him, easily moving to the other side of the kitchen to look into the fridge.

“I think we’ll need to go grocery shopping tomorrow,” he remarked, making a face at the smell coming from the appliance.

“ _ Damian.”  _ Jon grumbled, walking over. 

This time Damian didn’t dodge as Jon pressed him against the wall, towering over him. Jon was a good four or five inches taller than him, enough that Damian had to tilt his face up to look him in the eyes, still smirking.

“You brat,” he grumbled, one hand pushing back on Damian’s hips, the other next to his head on the wall.

“Hmm, being threatened by Superboy? Not very intimidating,” Damian murmured, sliding his hands down to Jon’s belt, slipping his fingers along it until he found the break, popping the buckle, letting it drop to the floor. 

“Oh you want threats?”

Damian didn’t respond, just pulled at the invisible break in Jon’s uniform, hitching his shirt up high enough that he could run his hands along the dark strip o skin, and then slip his fingers down into his pants. Jon tensed slightly, their eyes locking. Damian smirked viciously, raking his fingernails along the sensitive skin at the crease of his hip and thigh, and then pulled his hands out.

“I’m pretty tired, since there’s no food I think I’ll-”

“No you don’t,” Jon growled, low in his throat. 

“Oh?” Damian inquired, eyebrows arching. 

Damian started to push away from the wall, but Jon slammed him back. Damian grunted as he hit it. But he just kept smirking. 

“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that? I have spent two months with the closest thing to having sex with you being  _ phone sex _ . Two months of wishing it was your hands jacking me off, instead of my own, two months dreaming about you moaning and writhing underneath me. You do not get to just  _ start shit _ and not finish it.”

Damian pretended that didn’t send bolts of arousal through him. He just chuckled. 

“Hmm, horny, are we?”

Jon’s hand smacked the side of his thigh. He jumped a bit, eyes going wide.

“Fuck you,” Jon grumbled.

“Then do it.”

Jon huffed, pulling away enough to pull his shirt off, throwing it across the room, Damian heard it smack into a chair somewhere, but didn’t look to follow it. He didn’t try to hide as his eyes ran down his boyfriend's chest. It was clear he was muscular, but he wasn’t quite as sculpted as Damian was, simply because he didn’t have to work out to keep his strength, versus Damian, who spent hours in the gym weekly. But  _ fuck _ his body was hot. Damian couldn’t stop himself, hell he didn’t even  _ try  _ to stop himself from reaching out and touching him, hands gently sliding down, ghosting over his dark skin. Even Damian’s hands looked light next to Jon’s skin. 

Jon was already getting hard, and it was obvious in his tight pants. Damian made a little noise in his throat, his hands going to grip Jon’s big arms. Jon chuckled slightly, pulling forwards on his hips a bit, grinding them together. That pulled a soft moan from Damian, his towel dislodging finally and dropping to the floor. He didn’t even try to pick it up.

“Fuck,” he hissed, shoving his thumbs under Jon’s waistband. “Fuck. Jon.”

Jon chuckled and leaned down, kissing him messily, tongue shoving into his mouth. Damian just tilted his head up, mouth wide open, eyes sliding close. Jon adjusted his position slightly, putting a leg between Damian’s, pushing it up and rubbing it into Damian’s dick, pulling another moan from him. They rocked together, Damian shamelessly rolling his hips against Jon’s thigh, the material of his pants only adding to the sensations.

When he finally got a moment of clarity, he shoved at Jon’s pants, tugging them down until Jon took the hint, shifting back and helping yank them off. He immediately shoved his thigh back, bending down enough to start kissing Damian’s neck, sucking on his throat, nibbling the sensitive skin where he could. 

Jon could fuck him against this wall right now and Damian would happily take it. 

God he missed Jon so much. More than just the sex, that just happened to be the only thing he could focus on right now. 

Jon grabbed at his thighs, and without warning just picked him up. Damian hissed as his back dragged against the rough plaster of the wall - he was suddenly grateful they were not against the brick wall - and grabbed for Jon’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around Jon’s hips. Jon just pushed him up high enough that he wasn’t bending down so much, and just kept sucking at Damian's neck and collarbones. Hickeys. He was leaving hickeys. It took no time for Jon to leave hickeys, not with his powers, and Damian could practically  _ feel  _ them. And god if that wasn’t hot. He would be littered with them tomorrow, knowing Jon. Everyone would  _ know _ .

There were so many sexual benefits to dating a kryptonian, and while Damian was pretty sure he had discovered most of them, he still wasn’t over them. They never surprised him or turned him on any less. It was  _ hot _ , knowing how easily Jon could just throw him around. How easily Jon could hurt him, and know that Jon would never do that without being asked. But  _ fuck _ when Damian wanted punishment, Jon was  _ something else. _

Jon stepped back from the wall, and Damian scrambled to grab his shoulders so he didn’t fall backwards. Jon just chuckled, lips still over Damian's throat as he turned and walked towards their bedroom. He easily pushed the door open, not even struggling with holding Damian. Damian felt him jerk slightly, then the door slammed shut behind them. A second later the lock clicked. 

They weren't being interrupted tonight.

Jon carefully set him on the bed, and Damian instantly recognized the mood shift. And he didn't stop it.

"Jon," he breathed out, reaching up and running his hands over Jon's tight curls, then grabbing at his tight shoulders.

"Hmn?" Jon hummed, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jon moved up, catching his lips in a soft kiss as they settled on the bed, Jon bracing himself over Damian with one hand. For a moment they continued kissing softly, and then Damian pulled back smirking. 

"God, you're such a little shit, what now?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes but you were thinking about it."

"Hmn."

Damian hooked a leg around Jon's and flipped them easily, adjusting to be sitting between Jon's legs, looking over his boyfriend, sprawled out on the bed.

"See? That face, you're thinking about doing something mischievous."

"You're so paranoid."

"Says you."

Damian didn't respond, running his hands along Jon's thighs, and then up to his underwear, which were still on for some reason. But he didn't pull them off, not touching Jon any further, just sat there toying with the hemline, throwing glances at Jon, waiting.

It took Jon a moment to catch on, his eyes closed as he just focused on the feeling of Damian's fingers on his skin. When he pulled them open and their eyes locked, it only took a few blinks before he seemed to understand.

"Take them off." His voice shifted once again. Sharp and ordering. Decisive in what he wanted. 

He had recognized what game Damian wanted to play today, and he was perfectly willing to play along. 

Damian slowly pulled off Jon’s boxers, pulling them down until his own body was in the way. Jon just pulled up one leg to help pull them off, and once they were free, Damian just threw them off the end of the bed. Damian just stayed where he was, sitting on his legs, waiting, eyeing Jon hungrily. Jon just stretched, then moved so his arms were behind his head, fully relaxed, fully in charge of the situation, and he knew it.

“What do you want, my dear?”

“You,” Damian answered truthfully.

“And why’s that?”

“Because I spent two months wishing to be with you, to touch you, to be fucked by you, to taste you.”

Jon’s smirk grew. 

“And which would you like now?”

“Why don’t you pick for me?” Damian shot back, a little sassy.

Jon snorted. “Ever the brat, even when you’re supposed to be submissive.”

He sat up, grabbing Damian by the wrists, twisting his arms just slightly. Not far enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to immobilize him.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, that’s for sure, but that’s the main event, and we have some time before then.”

“Tt, why? You need some build up first? Can’t get it up, up, and away, Superboy?”

Jon snorted at the dumb joke, shaking his head, reaching forwards to grab Damian by the chin.

“No, I just think it’ll be more fun to watch you  _ choke _ on my cock.”

_ Oh. _

Damian would gladly get behind that, and it was instantly obvious in how he stilled, eyes locking with Jon’s.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” He asked, mouth going dry, voice creaky.

“Oh it’s definitely a promise.”

“Good,” Damian whispered back, his head held still by Jon’s grip on his jaw. It wasn’t harsh, just firm, holding him to make direct eye contact.

Jon leaned in, pressing their lips together gently. Damian smiled into the kiss, resting a hand on Jon’s chest. Then he pushed him down, his other hand moving to brace himself up as they kept kissing heatedly. Then Damian pulled away and slowly moved down Jon’s body, leaving long kisses on his skin, feeling the heat of it under his lips. He knew Jon’s body by memory now, knew the curves and lines, where his stomach merged into hips, and where each of his sensitive spots were by now.

“God,” Jon muttered, his hands finding Damian’s hair, gently tangling in the dark strands.

Damian smirked against his hip, leaving long, lingering kisses, slowly making his way down to Jon’s thighs. Jon just melted into the mattress, eyes closing. Damian sucked on a spot on Jon’s thigh for a moment, waiting. He would play along, be an obedient sub. Eventually Jon sucked in a breath, propping himself up on his elbows, and looking down at Damian.

“Go on then.”

Damian smirked, living a few more lingering kisses before positioning himself. He’d be here for a bit, he should get comfortable. Once he’d settled in between Jon’s legs, he bent his head, hovering over Jon’s erect cock for a moment. Then he tilted his head slightly, and flicked his tongue out, licking around the head just briefly. Jon’s breath caught. Damian smirked to himself, taking his sweet time, licking up the underside, and then carefully sliding the tip into his mouth. 

Jon was by no means small, but Damian had been doing this long enough to be used to it. Hell they first time they’d had sex, it was just Damian sucking Jon off. And that was years ago. So he knew exactly how much of Jon’s dick he could fit in his mouth, and how long he could keep it there. Jon let out a shaky breath, eyes locked on Damian as he lightly sucked at the tip of Jon’s dick. Then he slid his mouth further down, sighing softly at the familiar filling feeling. So what if he likes sucking his boyfriends cock? 

He slowly started bobbing his head, sucking a little harder. Jon just moaned softly and reached out, grabbing his hair, holding onto it tightly. Damian groaned at the pull, but didn’t stop, not for a second. 

Then Jon’s grip got tighter, painful even, and Damian froze, eyes flicking up. Jon was starting to look a little messy, eyes dilated, mouth partially open.

“Take a breath,” was his only warning.

Damian quickly sucked in through his nose, filling his lungs, opening his throat. When Jon pushed down on his head, he went willingly, taking in as much as he could. He was starting to feel a little resistance when he glanced up and made eye contact with Jon, and pushed the last little bit, his mouth and jaw stretching uncomfortably, and his throat immediately complaining at the intrusion. 

“Godddd,  _ fucck,”  _ Jon moaned out, holding Damian in place in a fierce grip.

Not that he would’ve moved. He loved this too much. A gentle punishment. Something that hurt him a bit, but was oh so enjoyable for someone else. A way to repent. And what a way to repent then worshipping Jon Kent. Jon hated being looked at like a god or a celestial being. He would protest every time and say that he’s half human, that he’s not anything special. But Damian knew better. In his eyes, Jon was nothing short of a god, or at least a prince. He was brighter than the sun, more pure than the heavens, craftier than Athena, and sexier than Aphrodite. Jon was his moon and stars. He was Damian’s world, and Damian was just an asteroid, getting sucked into his atmosphere. Jon deserved to have his body whispered, to be serviced like this. And if Damian got multiple purposes out of this? Then he wouldn’t complain one bit.

It took a while, but slowly the panic started setting in. Damian had been trained to manage around this, slow breaths through his nose, focus on his breathing, on his hands gripping in the sheets. Let Jon enjoy the feeling of his throat starting to constrict, trying to reject the foreign object stuck in it. Ride out the choking. He would be okay. He deserved this. He  _ wanted  _ this.

Jon was moaning and writhing under him, hips bucking just slightly, poking the back of Damian’s throat.  _ Fuck _ , Damian’s cock was almost painful, practically untouched, other than the humping in the kitchen. He wanted to reach down and jack off, to come at the same time that Jon spilled down his throat. But Jon wanted to fuck him, which mean they weren’t anywhere near done yet.

Then it got too much. Damian tapped Jon’s hip twice, the panic of choking finally consuming him. Jon immediately released his hair, and Damian yanked up, gasping for a clean breath. 

He had barely recovered, black spots disappearing from his vision before he turned and just promptly returned to sucking Jon off.

“W-wait,” Jon said softly. Then firmer, “Damian, stop.”

Damian froze, looking up at him again, mouth still around Jon’s cock.

“Come here.”

So he did, pulling off with a slight pop, and then crawling up, settling into Jon’s lap, leaning in to kiss him. Jon’s precum was still lingering in his mouth, familiar to him after all these years.

“You okay?” Jon murmured between light kisses.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

They kissed for a while, alternating between filthy and gentle. After a little bit, Jon pushed on Damian’s shoulder gently. He let himself be pushed, rolling onto his back, reaching up for Jon as he moved over him, kissing down his body, sucking on his nipples. Damian gasped and arched his back slightly, pushing up into Jon a little more.

“Stay still,” Jon ordered, pushing on Damian’s stomach just slightly.

Damian froze, staying perfectly still as Jon kept teasing his hard nipples. He didn’t stop the small noises slipping from his mouth, however, just curled his toes, tightening his arms around Jon’s neck.

“Stay here.”

Damian whined in annoyance as Jon pulled away, moving off the bed and crawling over to the bedside table where they kept sex supplies. He tilted his head to watch, curious what his boyfriend was hunting for as he shoved around random objects inside the drawer. When he came back, it was clear it was just the lube, and Damian felt a small thrill course through his body, his cock twitching slightly. Jon intended to raw him, then. Good.

Jon leaned in, kissing him once more, before pushing two of his fingers into Damian’s mouth. Damian eagerly sucked at them, flicking his tongue all around them, getting them covered in spit. Jon’s eyes were fixated on him, watching enraptured by his boyfriend debauching himself so eagerly.

“Fuck. Fuck you’re so horny aren’t you,” Jon muttered, keeping his fingers shoved into Damian’s mouth so he couldn’t respond. “You suck off my fingers as eagerly as you sucked my dick, needy little brat.”

Damian whined a little in his throat, obscenely slurping at Jon’s fingers. 

“What do you want, Damian? Huh? You’re probably just waiting for me to hurry up and fuck you, right?”

They locked eyes, and Damian conveyed his pleading the best he could with just eye contact.

“Impatient, that’s what you are. An impatient little slut.”

Damian groaned, writhing slightly, trying to get some friction against his hard cock. Jon just laughed.

“Alright, Damian. If that’s what you want.”

Jon pulled his fingers out of Damian’s mouth, a string of spit attaching them still. He shifted positions, and Damian had the common sense to lift his hips a bit, right before he gasped at the wet finger pushing into his hole. Jon chuckled, leaning up, licking a bit of spit off Damian’s chin, then sucking at the spot.

“Talk, Damian. I want to hear you.”

“Fuck, Jon-”

The second finger pushing in was a pleasant stretch, but not a burn. With how long it had been since they’d had sex, he knew he was going to hurt tomorrow, but fuck if it wasn’t worth it.

“God, please, please don’t go slow.”

“Go slow?”

“No!” Damian cried out, immediately distraught. “Please, I need you, holy fuck do I need you.”

Jon had been slowly working Damian open, still kissing along his jaw. Damian could feel his smirk, and most of the time he’d be giving him shit for it. But he was a little busy at the moment.

“Mmm, you think you’re ready?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Now, now, Damian. We wouldn’t want to hurt you, would we?”

Damian gasped in pleasure as Jon’s fingers finally brushed along that perfect bundle of nerves, his back arching, his grip on Jon’s shoulders tightening.

“Fuck, fuck, Jon,” he mumbled out, eyes sliding shut as his boyfriend relentlessly pushed at it.

“Such a mess, aren’t you?”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

The third finger pushing in was more uncomfortable, but still a nice burn. And Jon took his sweet time here, listening to the filthy sounds and words falling from his normally proper and polite boyfriend.

Then the fingers were gone, and Damian whined in both disappointment and disapproval. Because while he may be lacking that stretching feeling now, he knew what was coming. He heard the pop of the lube bottle, and then the wet sounds of Jon lubing himself up. 

Jon leaned over him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Damian murmured, reaching up and grabbing Jon’s shoulders, bracing himself.

Jon kissed him once more, adjusted his position, and then pushed his cock in. Damian whimpered again, fingers curling into Jon’s muscles. It was a slow, steady push, until he was fully in, and they just sat there, their breathing the only sound in the room.

Fuck, Damian missed this. Missed being filled by Jon, missed his touches and kisses. His teasing bedroom talk. How easily he took over. He needed this.

Without exchanging words, Jon started slowly thrusting, measuring Damian’s reactions until he had a steady pace built up. Damian was just gasping and moaning, crying out Jon’s name every time he thrusted in at a particularly good angle. Jon was also grunting and moaning and making his own noises, whispering praises in Damian’s ear that made him writhe, made his cock twitch, threatening to spill at any moment.

And then the pace picked up to nearly brutal, the headboard of the bed smacking into the wall with every in thrust. Damian was just trying to breathe, fingernails causing half moons in Jon’s skin. It felt so so good, but he was  _ going to cum,  _ and he didn’t want it to be over yet.

“Jon. Jon, fuck, I’m gonna-”

Damian barely got the words out before his orgasm hit, cum spilling all over their stomachs. Damian’s vision started going black and he just clung to Jon for dear life. The kryptonian didn’t stop, just kept fucking Damian, chasing his own release.

“God, Damian, fuck-”

Damian just moaned loudly, gripping even tighter in his daze as he felt Jon cum inside him, continue thrusting for a bit. And  _ fuck _ if he didn’t love being filled so completely by Jon.

After a bit of just sitting there, breathing in each other's air, for the most part completely still, Jon pulled out, collapsing to the bed beside Damian.

“God, I need that,” he groaned, stretching like a cat, uncaring of the sweat and semen that covered his skin.

Damian just grumbled in complaint, still feeling boneless. Even his grumbling was fake as he reached out for his lover, missing his touch already. Jon chuckled, scooting over and nuzzling at Damian's neck. They were both hazy, blissed out by their orgasms, high off of each other.

It took awhile, but once Damian came back to acknowledge the sticky feeling between them, he rolled away, not bothering to dress.

"Where you going?" Jon muttered, sitting up.

"Shower."

"Oh, well wait for me."

Their shower was fairly brief, mainly focused on washing, and exchanging light kisses. Damian made sure they changed sheets before he crawled into bed, pulling Jon down, tangling their legs as they curled up together, Jon's chest pressed to Damian's back. And he just passed out like this. He had already been tired when he got home, he was even more exhausted after this.  
  


The next morning, Damian woke up first, by some miracle. He attributed it to the space jet lag. He just laid there for a while, enjoying Jon's body pressing over his, weighing him down, threatening to push him face first into the bed. Eventually he reached out, grabbing his phone quickly before immediately snuggling back into Jon.

He hadn't had his boyfriend for two months, he was going to enjoy this while he had it.

Damian had no sooner answered his texts, then Maya immediately texted him back.

_ Dude where have you been? No one's heard from you in like, fifteen hours _

_ Jon got home. _

_ Ohhhhhh _

_ ;) _

_ I see _

_ Shut up _

  
  


Damian could hear her laughter from the other side of the globe. He just rolled his eyes, posted a few instagram stories, and then tossed his phone onto the other side of the bed, closing his eyes. He just laid there, breathing, feeling, relaxing.

He stretched after a bit, gently grabbing Jon's arm and pushing it off his waist so he could roll away. He might as well go start something for breakfast. And coffee. He would need coffee. He must've woke Jon up by moving. The Kryptonian stretched like a cat, and rolled into his back, blinking up at Damian.

"Hey, handsome," Jon murmured, eyes sliding shut.

"Good morning, my sunshine."

Jon smiled softly. Damian leaned over and kissed him lightly. 

“I’m going to go make breakfast.”

Jon hummed faintly. “Windows?”

Damian hummed back and scooted over to the edge of the bed. He stood, and immediately his body complained loudly. Oh was he sore.

“I’m going to kill you,” he grumbled. 

Jon just snorted, smirking but not opening his mouth.

He moved stiffly over to the windows, pulling back the curtains to let warm sunlight flood the room. Jon mumbled his thanks and rolled onto his stomach, hugging his pillow. Damian just shook his head, pulling on some pants, grabbing his phone and walking out, gently shutting the door behind him.

He groaned and stretched a bit before walking over to the kitchen. They’d have to go pick up the pets from Kathy today, but for now he’d worry about breakfast, specifically his coffee.

He put on a record from the living room before heading to the kitchen, getting to work making pancakes. Jon liked pancakes, they were easy to make, and Damian had an amazing vegan recipe for them. So he started baking, humming along to the old vinyl, playing soft 50’s music through the apartment.

He had just poured the batter for the last pancake when strong arms slid around his stomach, pulling him back. Damian chuckled, glancing over as Jon put his chin on his shoulder.

“Morning,” he greeted again.

Jon hummed in response, turning his head to kiss a spot on Damian’s neck.

“Is it bad?” Damian asked, feeling the slight pressure on one of his bruises.

“Mmm, I think it’s sexy,” Jon murmured, moving to kiss Damian’s jaw. “Pancakes?”

“Your favorite. Even put some chocolate chips in some for you.”

“Oh my god, I fucking love you.”

Damian grinned and turned his head, kissing Jon quickly.

“For more than just my pancakes, I hope.”

“Mm, pancakes, sex, your money. . . what else does a guy need?”

Damian snorted, shaking his head. He had just set down his spatula from flipping the pancake, when suddenly he was being scooped into the air. He yelped lightly, grabbing onto Jon’s shoulder and neck. Jon just chuckled, holding him bridal style. 

“You know I love you for more than those reasons, right?”

“I know,” Damian responded, shaking his head fondly.

Jon chuckled, kissing him softly, tenderly, full of love and reverence. Damian sighed into it softly, melting into him. Only Jon could make him melt like this, only Jon could make him fall apart in the bedroom, or melt into a limp, lovesick fool just by a single kiss. Maybe that was Jon’s true super power. How easily he could make a man like Damian Wayne fall to pieces.

“I missed you,” Damian murmured, pulling away and burying his face into Jon’s neck.

“God, I missed you too,” Jon whispered back, pressing a kiss to the top of Damian’s head.

They only separated because the last pancake started burning, and even then, Jon didn’t go far, just leaned against the counter and waited for breakfast. They ate, shoulder to shoulder at the breakfast bar, Jon silent as he clicked through his messages.

“I’ll wash up,” Jon offered, standing and taking Damian’s empty plate.

Damian sat at the breakfast bar and watched him, hands curled around his cup of coffee, savoring the last few drinks, just drinking in the sight of his boyfriend. It was a quiet, blissful morning, and Damian would enjoy every moment of it he got.

“So, you want to go get the pets after we get dressed?”

“Kathy can keep them a bit longer.”

Jon’s eyebrow arched as he glanced back at Damian.

“Oh?”

“Hmm Mmm.”

“Okay, what do you have planned then.”

“I plan to lay on the sofa, curled up with my boyfriend for the morning, then go get groceries for the week, and  _ then _ we can go get the pets.”

Jon chuckled, turning back to him. “Lazy day?”

“Lazy day.”

“Sounds amazing.”

Damian hummed, a dumb, sappy, flirty joke popping into his head. He didn’t say it, just smiled at Jon like the lovesick fool he is. 

And when Jon came over to take his coffee cup, he just tilted his face up, asking for a kiss, which he was promptly given.

“Thank you, my love,” he murmured gently.

Jon smiled and kissed him once more.

“My pleasure, Dames.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no defense and I won't be attempting to give any ✌


End file.
